White Houses
by siofra12
Summary: Inspired by Vanessa Carlton's song 'White Houses' I do not own iCarly or this song! x
1. Prologue

The wind blew around her tiny frame, it was cold already and the wind was just making it worse. She pulled her scarf over her face in hope to gain warmth, the gentle hum of the heater was blocking out the sound of the howling wind outside of the car. The old radio was playing out some ancient track that she hadn't heard of in her life, so she decided to turn it off. Once the radio was off she could hear the sound of the waves hitting the shore, she glanced out and saw a few lone dog walkers on the beach fighting the treacherous wind. She glanced at the bracelet on her hand and sighed. Her eyes darted towards the road as she started to look out for any signs that might tell her where to go next, she looked out of her window and saw a girl about her age, 18, walking on the side walk with only a cardigan on. She was visibly shaky and her lips were purple, she was wearing a pair of leggings that were almost see through. She rolled down her car window and felt the cold air smack her right across the face; ignoring it she pulled closer to the curb and stuck her head slightly out of the window

"Hi, you want a lift?" The girl looked at her; despite her blue lips the girl was obviously pretty.

"Na I'm fine"

"Sure, now come on get in the car!" The girl reluctantly walked around to the other side of the car and climbed in, she immediately reached for the heater and turned it up a few notches before she relaxed into her seat. "You should put on your seat belt" The woman said as she glanced away from the road.

"Yeah, I should do a lot of thing that I don't, get used to it."

"Okay, what's your name?"

"Carly Shay"

"Okay, so where do you need to go?" Carly didn't respond she was tapping the window gently with her finger.

"To my house"

"And where is that?"

"Well you just keep on driving down this road until you get to the beach sign, and then you follow the one that says Sunville Pleasant, and then there's another sign you follow that says White Houses and I love in one of those." Carly then returned to her trancelike state for the rest of the journey. When they were finally in front of the white houses Carly sat up and looked out of the3 window eagerly

"Stop!" The girl slammed her foot down on the brakes, Carly opened the door and ran across the road she suddenly stopped and turned back and signalled for her to roll down the window, she did as she was told "Hey what's your name?"

"Sam, Sam Puckett"

"Cool, where you going?"

"Um I don't know" Sam replied rather sheepishly.

"Where you staying?"

"I don't know" Carly paused for a minute before running back towards the car.

"You can stay here!"

"What?" Sam asked feeling rather confused.

"You can live here in this white house!"

"But I don't even know you!"

"So?"

"So I could be a murderer or a perv!"

"Are you?"

"Well no bu-"

"Then we have no issues, now do you want to sleep out in the cold?"

"No" Sam replied feeling defeated, Carly nodded triumphantly and opened her door letting the warm air escape.

"Well then some inside and meet the rest of us"


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, hope you are enjoying the story! Hehe, I love the song White Houses By Vanessa Carlton, it is AMAZING and you should listen to it if you haven't already. These chapters aren't going to be as long as my other ones in other stories. I am thinking of breaking down the whole story into two parts, so this one will end kinda sadly but don't worry the one after will have the happy ending! (Maybe!) Hehe xxx Enjoy and I DO NOT OWN ICARLY!**

As Sam stepped into the white house that Carly had just skipped through she felt a chill go down her spine, the house was large with giant windows that overlooked the beach. The floors were old and wooden, and they creaked as she walked on them. A piano was sitting in the corner, there was a sofa and a book case in the room too but nothing else. Sam stopped in the middle of the floor and saw a pair of ballet shoes hanging up in the corner beside a picture that was covered, she felt herself walking towards them. When she reached them she reached out and felt the cool silk,

"Hello?" Sam turned around feeling embarrassed and surprised, she saw a boy with brown hair and brown eyes staring at her.

"Hi" Sam said sheepishly.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sam, Carly invited me but I can go if you want" Sam grabbed her bag and headed back towards the door but the boy ran up and stopped her.

"Don't do that, I just didn't know who you were and if Carly's invited you then its fine" Sam smiled feeling relieved.

"Thanks, nice play you got here" The boy glanced around the room and smiled.

"Yeah it is, I'm Freddie by the way"

"Freddie" Sam smiled to herself. The door opened again to reveal Carly pulling a man by the hand, he looked strikingly like her.

"I see you met Freddie, this is my brother Spencer!" Carly announced proudly pushing him forward. Spencer looked at Sam with a scowl on his face,

"Hello Sam, I hear you're going to be staying with us"

"Um yeah if that's alright with you"

"It's fine, now please excuse me" Spencer turned and headed back into the room he came out of. Freddie saw that Sam looked nervous and patted her on the back,

"Don't worry he gets nicer, kinda" Sam smiled gratefully at him and looked at Carly who seemed to be oblivious of her brother's attitude.

"Are you sure I can stay here?" Sam asked.

"Of course, I said so didn't I?"

"Yeah bu-"

"Then you can, now I've got to go" Carly grabbed a light jacket and a flimsy bag from a cupboard and ran out of the front door without another word.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Sam asked Freddie who was sitting on the couch with a book.

"Yeah, she does it all the time" Sam was surprised by how he seemed so relaxed about her going out without telling them where she was going or when she was going to come back. But instead of saying something Sam went to one of the big windows and stared at the sea, she had never had a view like this before; she had always lived in the city in a small house with cars driving past all the time. She was enjoying the quiet. She heard a sudden noise and felt herself slip from the window ledge and slip to the ground with a thump right on her face.

"Wow, someone has already crashed on the floor and the party hasn't even started yet!" She heard a man's voice boom, she then felt arms grab her arms and pull her to her feet, she looked and saw Freddie.

"Griffin! What the hell?" Freddie asked a dude who was carrying two massive bags that seemed to be full of bottles.

"I was just mucking around!"

"Say sorry"

"Okay, sorry, I'm Griffin"

"It's okay; I'm Sam nice to meet you"

"Really?"

"Nope but I was trying to be polite"

"Thought you were, you party?"

"No" Sam asked feeling confused.

"Well then I don't know how you're going to get on here then, we party all the time! Don't we Freddie" Freddie was back on the sofa reading his book and barely looked up whilst answering.

"Yeah sure" Griffin smiled at her.

"All the time and Freddie always manages to score the babes!" Freddie slapped his book shut and ran up to Griffin and Sam.

"No I don't"

"On he's being modest!"

"I do not!"

"He gets off with a different girl every night! There was that brunette here last night!"

"No there wasn't, now bye Griffin" Freddie said as he ushered Griffin out of the room, Sam giggled and looked at Freddie smiling.

"Nice" Was all Sam could manage to say.

"Don't believe him"

"I won't, this is all so strange"

"What is all so strange?"

"This bungalow, strange new friends, I'm not used to it"

"You will be soon baby, you will be soon" Freddie replied as he disappeared out of the room leaving Sam with her thought and the view.


	3. Chapter 2

Sam heard the door creak open and she saw Griffin walking in, a beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

"Want one?" Griffin asked as he referred to the cigarette in his hand, Sam smiled but shook her head.

"No thanks, I don't spoke"

"You serious?" Griffin asked shocked.

"Yeah I'm serious, my coach said it would ruin everything" Sam hung her head after the words had escaped from her lips, she had already said too much but to her surprise Griffin seemed to have not heard her or realised that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Wow, you should try" Sam smiled but shook her head again firmly.

"Maybe but not today"

"Cool, anyway where you from?"

"Seattle, you?"

"New York"

"Nice, I've been there"

"Really?"

"Yeah, a few times but I haven't been there for a while" Griffin breathed in and took a swig of the beer in his hand, he smiled at Sam sympathetically. He then stubbed the end of his cigarette and threw it out of the window before throwing the bottle out too. He noticed Sam looking at him seemingly appalled by his actions.

"What?" He asked.

"You shouldn't have done that"

"And?"

"That's it I guess"

"You have so much to learn, so much" He muttered as he left the room his sneakers squeaking loudly. Sam sighed and looked around the room; she noticed it wasn't really furnished with living room furniture except for the sofa, the book case and the piano. The piano looked old and shabby but looked perfect where it was, the book case was grand and looked like it was cared for and so did the sofa. There was nothing else in the room except for some old crates and that were covered in dust, one of them had a lamp sitting on top with an old sheet draped over it. Sam walked towards the piano and laid her fingers over the keys, she glanced at her hand, thin and scratched. She longed to play, to hear the music she so desperately wanted to play but knew she couldn't. Instead she sat down on the sofa and opened her bag to check she had everything. Her purse, her phone and charger, her car keys, a notebook, a music book and a photo. Her clothes and shoes were in her car, she had yet to bring them in. She closed her bag again and settled on the sofa, there was a chill coming from the window but Sam didn't mind, it was almost relaxing. She let her eyes close and the sounds of the ocean take her back to when everything was right, when her life was perfect and she was happy. Suddenly a loud bang startled her and made her sit up and open her eyes, she saw Carly with some carrier bags, her hair was windswept and her lips were once again blue from the cold.

"Hey!" She said happily, she planked the bag down and smiled at Sam. "I hope they've all been nice while I've been out" Sam nodded and replied

"Yeah they've been great, thanks"

"For what?"

"Letting me stay here" Carly swished her un-kept hair out of her face and smiled

"It isn't anything to do with me, I'm not the house" Sam laughed and saw Carly stifle a giggle.

"Okay, shall I thank the house then?"

"Maybe, anyway we have loads to do before the party!" Sam's eyes widened as Carly grabbed her wrist and pulled her into what looked like the kitchen.

"What party? I mean I heard Griffin mention parties earlier but I thought he meant later"

"We have parties all the time, I'm not joking!" Carly went back into the living room to grab her carrier bags, once she returned she pulled out a few bags of chips, nuts, some cake things and a massive box of chocolates.

"You think you have enough food?" Sam jokingly, Carly stepped back and looked at the table biting her bottom lip.

"Maybe, we might need more but I think we have some things in the cupboard form the last party" Carly smiled and started to arrange the food in pretty patterns on paper plates, once she was happy she turned to Sam and clapped her hands together.

"Come on, we need to get ready!" She then grabbed her arm and led her into a dirty, but bright hallway, she then led her into a small room cluttered with make-up, clothes, shoes and drink bottles. Carly didn't seem to mind the mess as she stepped over each object towards a pair of tiny black jeans and a bright pink tube top, she held them up to herself and looked at Sam expectantly.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Do you think it looks nice?"

"Yeah, it looks great" Carly smiled and grabbed a pair of stilettos off the floor; she then turned to Sam and cocked her head to the side.

"What are you gonna wear?"

"I have some clothes in my car?"

"Go get them"

"Okay" Sam left the room and headed back down the corridor into the kitchen, and then she walked through the living room and out the front door. She saw Freddie sitting on the grass, the wind blowing against his soft brown hair; he seemed oblivious to the coldness as he was wearing long shorts and a T-shirt with no shoes. He glanced up at her and smiled, the smile made Sam weak at the knees. He stood up as she walked to her car and opened the boot; she grabbed her duffel and flung it onto the ground.

"Hey" Freddie said.

"Hi, aren't you cold or something?"

"No, are you?"

"Freezing and I'm wearing a long sleeved top, jeans, shoes and a massive jumper" Freddie laughed and picked up her bag from the ground and flung it over his shoulder, he then opened the front door and let her pass under his arm. She felt the heat of his body as she brushed past him; she then walked into the kitchen with Freddie right behind her. He handed her the bag and smiled again

"Don't worry the parties aren't that bad"

"Good to know"

"You'll have fun" Sam smiled and turned away as she turned into the hallway

"Sure" She whispered to herself.


	4. Chapter 3

Sam changed into a pair of grey skinny jeans, a white vest top, a red cardigan and a pair of silver converse. Carly stared at her with disbelief when she reappeared in the kitchen,

"You're wearing that?" Carly asked with disgust.

"Yeah, why?" Sam asked as she looked down at her outfit.

"Well it's not really a party outfit, is it?"

"I don't know I haven't been to many parties, and when I have I've just worn a skirt and top"

"That would have been better than this!" Carly exclaimed as she pointed to Sam's outfit, Sam just shrugged and sat down at the breakfast bar area and gazed out of the window. Carly didn't say anything else; instead she started to get paper cups and plates from the cupboard out. She then went to the refrigerator and checked all the alcohol, the door to the kitchen opened and Spencer walked in with more carrier bags. Carly smiled and waved at him,

"Hi!" She said.

"Hey, everything ready for the party?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, everything is going great" Carly replied as she grabbed the bags from his and started to empty them out onto the counter.

"Need any help?"

"Could you go and start the barbeque?"

"Sure, I'll call you when it's ready"

"Thanks!" Carly shouted as Spencer walked out of the room, Sam sighed. Carly looked over to her and smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry" Carly said "He's always like that with new people, once he knows you he won't shut up, and then you'll be wishing he was treating you like this again" Sam laughed lightly and smiled at Carly.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome"

"How old are you?"

"17, why?"

"Because I didn't know if you were legally allowed to drink yet, and now I know" Carly smiled cheekily.

"Yes you do, do you mind?"

"Mind what?"

"That I drink even though I'm not legally allowed to"

"Kinda but in the end it's your choice, just don't make any stupid mistakes" Carly's face scrunched up and she turned away from Sam and stopped putting the food away, instead she looked towards the window and stared for ages. Sam realised she hit a sensitive button on Carly and she decided not to pursue the matter until a later time, so instead she left the room. She was back in the 'living' room, she saw down at the piano once more and let her fingers touch the keys. She wanted to play so much but didn't want the others to hear her, so instead she went to the book case and ran her fingers along the spines of the old, dusty books. She heard someone cough behind her, she turned to see Griffin standing by the door smiling.

"Hi" He said.

"Hey"

"Looking forward to the party?" Sam sighed and looked towards the window.

"Not really, you?"

"I love parties, we all do, that's why we have loads" Sam smiled and glanced back at the book shelf.

"Nice book choices"

"There not mine, they're mostly Freddie's and Carly's, those two are cereal readers. Well Carly use to be but now not so much, but Freddie still reads loads" Sam was surprised, Carly didn't seem like the kind of girl who would sit down and read a book for hours, but maybe she had changed a lot since then.

"Who plays piano?" Sam asked again.

"Everyone can play but Freddie, once again, is the one who normally uses it. I occasionally have a little play with it, but I prefer doing other things now" Sam nodded.

"Is it in tune?"

"Should be, I think Freddie used it the other day"

"Do you mind if I have a go?" Sam asked.

"No not at all, you played before?"

"Yeah" With that Sam sat at the piano and let her fingers run down the keys; she savoured the feeling of playing. She finally stopped, and stood up. Griffin clapped lightly and smiled at her approvingly.

"Wow, you can play" Sam blushed lightly.

"Thanks, it's a great piano"

"Yeah, we saved all of our money and brought it. It took a while but I think it was worth it"

"I think it was too"

"Look Sam, I'm sorry about earlier, and I didn't mean what I said about Freddie" Sam nodded.

"It's okay, and I didn't believe you anyway"

"Thanks" Griffin said pretending to be hurt. Sam laughed and the front door flew open to reveal Spencer,

"Can you guys tell Carly the barbeque is ready?"

"Sure" Sam replied, she swore Spencer smiled briefly before he went back out o the house again. "I'm gonna go tell Carly that the barbeque is ready, see you later"

"K," Griffin replied before he bounded off towards another door that Sam had no idea where it led to, Sam opened the kitchen door and saw there was no Carly but Freddie reading sitting in the seat that Sam had been in earlier. She felt her heart pace fasten and her hands start to grow clammy, she tried to ignore the weird feeling she had in her stomach as he smiled at her.

"Hi, do you know where Carly is?" Sam asked quickly.

"Yeah, she went to the bathroom to do her hair and make-up"

"Oh,"

"Why do you need to talk to her?"

"Um just that Spencer wants me to tell her the barbeques ready"

"Okay, well I can sort that out for her"

"Thanks"

"No problem, you want to help?"

"Okay"

"Cool, let me grab the stuff and then we can go outside" Freddie grabbed the food and then led Sam outside to the grill; he set the stuff on the preparing table and lay some steaks on the grill. Sam watched as he started to make the salad, he cut the food precisely and neatly.

"What can I do?" Sam asked eventually.

"Can you start preparing the rest of the steaks?"

"Sure" Sam started to prepare the steaks and they worked in silence for a while until Freddie finished the salad.

"Are you enjoying yourself her so far?"

"Yeah, it's peaceful and everyone is really nice."

"You must not be used to the quiet"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you lived in Seattle, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I didn't tell you that though" Freddie laughed.

"Griffin told me,"

"Oh"

"Sorry, that must have freaked you out"

"That's okay, so yeah I'm not really used to the quietness and peacefulness of a small place by the ocean"

"Sometimes I wish that we were in a big city, but then when I wake up in the morning and smell the sea it reminds me how much I love this place"

"When is this party gonna start?" Sam asked once Freddie finished up the last of the steaks.

"I think about ten minutes; it's starting to get dark so people will be arriving soon"

"Okay" Sam said nervously, her hands started to shake, Freddie smiled at her and grabbed her hands and squeezed them gently.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine" And Sam believed him.


	5. Chapter 4

Sam had never seen so many people in a house this little before, she felt her heart beat quicken slightly and her palms began to sweat. She looked around and tried to spot Carly, she eventually did, Carly was dancing with a bunch of guys. Sam rolled her eyes and smiled, Carly spotted her and waved. She beckoned her over, Sam walked over and smiled.

"Hey!" Carly shouted over the music that was running out of the speakers.

"Hi" Sam shouted back.

"Having fun?" Carly asked

"Yeah, it's... Loud!" Carly laughed, and placed her hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Wait until the fireworks! Then it'll be loud, because then they'll have to talk over them!"

"There's fireworks?" Sam asked excitedly.

"Yeah..." Carly looked at the excited expression on Sam's face and laughed "Ohh, do you like fireworks Sammie?" Sam rolled her eyes and gently shoved Carly, who just laughed.

"Haha, very funny!" Sam snapped.

"Joking! Anyway you hungry?"

"Kinda, yeah"

"Let us go to the barbeque!" Carly said and she grabbed Sam's hand and led her outside, bottles were strewn all over the grass and people were making out everywhere. Carly seemed totally oblivious to the mess and the people, she walked over to the barbeque and grabbed two plates and handed one to Sam before pilling her own with a mountain of food. Sam looked around the table and grabbed some of the salad before following Carly to the wall outside of the house. They sat down and Sam glanced at the sky, the stars were out and shining brightly. Sam sighed and started to eat her salad, she felt someone tap on her shoulder she turned around and saw Freddie smiling brightly.

"Hey, how are you enjoying this?" He asked.

"Um it's different, but I think I'm having fun"

"Good, I was wandering if you wanted to... um... Wanted to dance?" Freddie asked nervously.

"Dancing isn't something I normally do" Freddie's head drooped and he looked away but Sam stood up and grabbed his hand "But since you asked so nicely, I think I'll make an exception" Freddie smiled and led her back inside, Sam saw Carly come inside a couple of moments later with Griffin. Sam enjoyed dancing with Freddie, he just joked about the whole time and she felt relaxed and comfortable with him. The music stopped and everyone looked around to see Spencer standing on the table,

"Fireworks!" He shouted at the top of his voice, everyone started to shriek and run outside, Sam rolled her eyes and followed Freddie outside onto the grass. Sam saw Carly and Griffin leaning against the wall of the house; she noticed that their hands were intertwined together. Suddenly there was an explosion in the sky, of magenta, turquoise and ruby. Sam felt her breath catch in her throat; she felt a smile spread over her lips. She turned to Freddie who was just as engrossed in the fireworks as she was. The fireworks lasted for about an hour, after that the party continued inside.

The party finished at about 3.30, Carly was waving everybody out the door until 4.15. Sam thought they were going to start cleaning; the front lawn was covered with bottles and paper towels but Carly grabbed Sam's wrist and pulled her back to her room and indicated to the bed, Sam realised she was telling her to get some sleep. Carly collapsed onto the bed without even taking her shoes off; Sam took off her shoes and clothes before rooting in her bag for her vest top and shorts, when she found them she put them on. Her throat was suddenly dry; Sam stumbled along the corridor and went into the kitchen. As she stumbled in she saw Freddie sitting at the island staring out of the window, she smiled to herself.

"Hi, why aren't you in bed?" Sam asked.

"Not tired, anyway it is gonna be morning soon so what's the point in sleeping when you have to wake up soon?"

"I suppose you're right, but then I don't think I could function without any sleep at all, but then again you're probably different to me" Freddie smiled and looked up at her.

"You can drive, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to try out my car"

"What car?"

"It's in the garage, I'll show you tomorrow" Sam smiled at him before grabbing a glass and filling it with water.

"Yeah, we'll see" With a flirtatious smile Sam left the kitchen swaying her hips. When she got back into Carly's bedroom Sam collapsed onto the bed and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
